QR FHLPMZLCJXB OJWQNGM ARILBEE
by HenchmanforM
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. One-shot/Lime. Pasen y lean.


**QR FHLPMZLCJXB OJWQNGM ARILBEE**

.

Por más madura que pensara ó quisiera decir que soy. No puedo evitar sentir envidia…  
>Envidia de verla a ella con esa sonrisa, <em>tan contenta<em>, mientras lo lleva a él de la mano…  
>No debería, pero no puedo evitar sentir envidia de su felicidad…<br>La envidia guía mi camino durante los minutos que los sigo a escondidas…

.

Me da igual a dónde van. Quiero saber a qué…  
>"<em><strong>Aunque me duela<strong>_" Me digo a mi misma...

.

Ella lo lleva de la mano, y él sonríe mientras ella lo guía…  
>Los minutos pasan. Y yo los sigo de cerca…<br>Hasta que llegan a su destino. Ya no los puedo seguir sin que me vean…  
>Escondida detrás de un arbusto. Los observo…<p>

.

La envidia me corroe…  
>Quiero ver que pasara…<br>Aunque me duela…

.

Ella lo suelta, _por fin_. Ahora le muestra la vista del lugar…  
>Es hermoso…<br>Él se aparta un poco para ver con detenimiento. Le gusta…

.

"_**Tal vez no sea nada y ella solo quiera mostrarle el lugar**_" Me dice mi mente…  
>Pero tan pronto como esa idea vino a mí, se esfumo…<br>La rabia me inunda al ver como de un segundo a otro, ella se lanza sobre él…  
>Lo besa. "<em><strong>Lo está besando<strong>_" Grita la voz de mi conciencia…

.

Lo estaba besando. En la boca…  
>Los labios de ella se movían sobre los de él con agilidad…<br>Él, _rojo como un tomate_, se deja llevar. Disfruta el momento…

.

.

La primera puñalada cae sobre mí. Mientras Dipper y ella se besan

.

.

"_**No puede ser**_" Digo en mi mente…  
>Después de unos segundos el beso termina. "<em><strong>Vámonos de aquí<strong>_" Dice mi conciencia…  
>No quiero seguir viendo esto, pero aun así no me puedo mover…<p>

.

La envidia que siento llego a otro nivel. La culpa es de ella…  
>Pero ella no se contenta solo con un beso. Quiere más…<br>Lo hace caer y se sienta sobre él…  
>Lo aplasta. Él hace un chiste sobre eso…<br>Ella se enoja. Yo sonrió…

.

No quiero saber que va a pasar ahora. Pero me lo imagino…  
>Me duele…<p>

.

Intercambian miradas por unos segundos…  
>Hasta que ella sonríe. Sonríe maliciosamente…<br>Toma las manos de él con las suyas y las lleva a sus pechos…

.

.

He ahí la segunda puñalada que cae sobre m…

.

.

Me duele tanto verlo a él tocándola…  
>Y a ella sonriendo mientras él lo hace…<p>

.

Ya no quiero mirar, porque me duele…  
>La envidia me corroe más y más…<br>Y ahora más, porque él se lanza sobre ella…  
>Tira de las ropas para dejar a la vista los pechos que estuvo acariciando…<br>Los ataca con suaves lengüetazos y uno que otro besito…

.

.

Y otra puñalada cae sobre mí…

.

.

Siento envidia de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ella está experimentando…  
>Y me duele. Me duele que sea él quien hace eso con ella…<br>Quiero irme, _pero no puedo_, no puedo…  
>Me da asco. Verla tan feliz mientras él muerde sus pezones con delicadeza…<br>Me duele. Verlo a él sonriendo…  
>Me da envidia. No ser ella…<p>

.

Nunca me espere llegar a ver esto…  
>Sabía que si los seguía, podría ver algo que no quería…<br>Pero esto ya es más de la cuenta. Mucho más de lo que me esperaba…

.

Ahora es él quien la besa…  
>Ahora fue él, quien busco sus labios…<br>Y ella le corresponde…

.

Este beso es más largo…  
>Con todo esto lo único que hago yo es soñar…<br>Y sentir envidia de no ser ella…

.

Por fin el beso se acaba…  
>Pero le sigue uno pequeño en el cuello…<br>Y otro igual en entre los pechos…  
>Y así va bajando. De beso en beso…<br>En line recta. Directo al sur…

.

Un poco de ropa interrumpe su camino...  
>Pero eso no es ningún inconveniente para él…<br>Solo un tirón y problema resuelto…

.

"_**Vámonos de aquí**_" Vuelve a decir la voz de mi conciencia…  
>Pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada. No puedo…<p>

.

"_**No debes ver**_" Grita la voz de mi conciencia…  
>Pero aun así levanto la cabeza para ver mejor…<p>

.

Él la mira. Ella lo mira…  
>Ella sonríe. El comienza a lamerla…<br>Yo. Yo no puedo quejarme de nada, él ya es un hombre…  
>Y como cualquier hombre, cede a sus instintos…<p>

.

Ella comienza a gemir…  
>Lo disfruta mucho…<p>

.

Me rindo…  
>Mi mano se ha colado entre mis ropas…<br>Mis dedos han comenzado a juguetear con mi intimidad…  
>Imaginando que es él quien me otorga las caricias…<p>

.

Los lengüetazos son largos y pausados. Ella se retuerce…  
>Le encanta lo que está sintiendo…<br>Yo. No mucho…  
>Ataco con fuera mi intimidad…<br>Sin compasión. Quiero que esto acabe rápido…  
>No quiero sentir nada. Ya que solo lo hago por envidia…<p>

.

No quiero conformarme con soñar…  
>Con soñar que es a mí a quien él le otorga esas caricias…<p>

.

Ella gime más fuerte. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado…  
>Lastimosamente tengo que esconderme mejor…<br>Ya no puedo tacarme…  
>Me quede a la mitad…<p>

.

Pero ella no. Arquea la espalda y el éxtasis llega…  
>Ella sonríe…<br>Él también…  
>Y me da asco. Me da asco verla sonreír…<br>Feliz por todo el placer que ha recibido…  
>Y me da rabia. Verlo a él lamerse los labios…<br>Me muerdo la lengua antes de decir con que están manchados…

.

.

De nada vale seguir contando las puñaladas que he recibido…

.

.

Ahora ella se levanta y lo besa…  
>Es un beso más corto. Le da la espalda y se acomoda…<br>El por su parte se quita el polo…  
>"<em><strong>Quisiera tocarlo<strong>_" Me digo a mi misma…

.

Pero mi tortura aun no ha acabado…  
>Se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su hombría…<br>Quiero y no quiero ver al mismo tiempo…  
>Lo veo. Me gusta lo que veo…<p>

.

Ella mueve su trasero en señal de impaciencia…  
>Él posa sus manos sobre ella…<br>La acaricia. La hace esperar…  
>Es más que claro que ya está preparada y aun así la hace esperar…<p>

.

Ella le reclama. El se apiada de ella…  
>Se acomoda y lentamente comienza…<p>

.

Ella gime…  
>Yo ya no puedo más…<br>Y mis dedos vuelven a lo suyo…  
>Comienzan otra vez a atacar mi intimidad…<br>Esta es la posición más incomoda en la que me he masturbado alguna vez…  
>Pero no tengo opción. No puedo dejar que me vean…<p>

.

El vaivén es lento y suave…  
>Ella lo disfruta. Mucho…<p>

.

La envidio tanto. Pero tanto…  
>Y me duele. Verlo a él tan feliz haciendo eso…<br>Con ella…

.

Llega el momento del éxtasis…  
>El clímax…<br>El de ella. Un grito de felicidad…  
>El mío. Un susurro de suplica…<p>

.

Ahora ella yace rendida sobre el suelo…  
>Y él, sobre ella…<p>

.

Hasta aquí llego yo…  
>Me acomodo las ropas y decido volver…<br>Vine sabiendo que podría dolerme lo que vería…  
>Debo ser fuerte…<br>Debo ser fuerte y actuar normal…

.

Regreso a la cabaña en silencio…  
>Mientras mi mente divaga…<p>

.

.

Ya he recibido demasiadas puñaladas…

.

.

"_**Soy un asco**_" Digo en mi mente…  
>Me hago la fuerte y espero fuera de la cabaña a que lleguen Dipper y ella…<br>Espero y espero…  
>Y mi mente divaga…<p>

.

Pienso en que será lo primero que diga…  
>-<em><strong>Hola<strong>_- Práctico…  
>No me convenzo ni a mi misma…<br>Y me duele el tener que callar…

.

Conforme oscurece el cielo, oscurece mi mente…  
>Y llega a mí una retorcida idea…<br>Y me doy aun más asco…  
>Si…<br>A mí ha llegado la idea de usar lo que vi a mi favor…

.

Mi mente divaga entre hacerlo o no…  
>Si lo hago nuestra amistad terminaría…<br>Y estaría en muchos problemas con el Sr. Pines…

.

Si no lo hago…  
>"<em><strong>¿Por cuánto tiempo podre guardar el secreto?<strong>_" Pregunto…

.

Él no debería hacer esas cosas con ella…  
>Eso está mal…<br>"_**Y claro, tu quieres tomar ese lugar**_" Me dice la voz de mi conciencia…

.

.

Todo es culpa de la envidia…

.

.

Por fin los veo llegar…  
>Tranquilos, como si nada hubiera pasado…<br>Me saludan y yo a ellos…  
>Mabel tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…<br>Lo soporto como puedo…

.

.

-_**Hey. Dipper, me acompañas a traer provisiones de último minuto… necesito unos brazos fuertes**_- Pregunte y le di un pequeño golpe con el codo.

-_**Claro… no hay problema, yo puedo con todo**_- Me respondió confiado de sí mismo.

-_**Yo los veo después chicos… he sudado demasiado con la caminata y necesito un baño, baño, baño, baño**_- Dijo Mabel entrando a la cabaña.

.

.

Dipper y yo fuimos por el carrito de golf…  
>Yo conduzco. Me pone nerviosa su cercanía, aunque no esté tan cerca de mí…<br>Presumo de mi habilidad para conducir. Solo trato de distraerme…  
>Él sonríe. "<em><strong>Yo puedo hacerlo con los ojos vendado<strong>_" Me reta…  
>Nos reímos…<p>

.

Por ahora solo quiero pasar un buen rato.  
>Disfrutar de su compañía…<br>Aunque solo vayamos de compras…  
>Aunque solo seamos amigos…<br>Aunque esa loca idea siga retumbando en mi mente…  
>Tentándome…<p>

.

.

.

**12-1 3-12-1-22-5 14-15 12-1 8-1-14 4-9-3-8-15  
>17-21-9-5-14 3-18-5-5-19 17-21-5 19-5-1 12-1 3-12-1-22-5<strong>

.

.

.

XYRQM, DEFWY WUHÍ OJAKN HQPI BQC-OLBW. RWP IHX HS PRLPMAÚH, RWP IHX JS…

FL YHKHLCJ WR SPAKHQRW: ARQBU XVHLA HVHAESPKM, IEOHJ U HVSNAV DXGJGR…

UCYYRUBAR: YD PAEYLBWH RV SJE VOSOMÓA. HJ QRVYCNWB HQ QR URJKKEDKW. ZVYY LIEÓQ…


End file.
